


Bushel and a Peck

by isabeau25



Series: The Five Lions Cafe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, No Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: It's not Hunk's first job interview, but it might just be his favorite.





	Bushel and a Peck

Hunk eyed the crooked gate nervously. It was propped open with a muddy rock, and the faded picket fence was choked with weeds. It wasn’t that promising of a first impression, but the ad had said the café wasn’t open yet.

It was kind of exciting. A brand new café meant there would be room for growth and creativity, to try new things and learn as the business grew.

That was what Hunk was hoping, anyway. He had been trying since his graduation to find a position that actually had room for growth and advancement, one that wasn’t just a dead end line cook job.

New restaurants were risky, though. They were looking for someone who knew how to run the floor and the kitchen, basically a head chef position, and if the restaurant failed, it would be that much harder for the failed head chef to get another chance.

Look for the opportunities, his dad had told him, make sure you see those first, then start worrying about the risk.

Hunk took a deep breath and walked through the gate.

The building was welcoming, if in need of some touching up. The wood siding was warm in the afternoon sun, and the side patio gave the silhouette of the building a charming asymmetry. It certainly had the potential to be a cozy café that someone would want to spend an afternoon in.

Given the right refreshments, of course.

His mother had told him as he was walking out the door to remember that this was just as much an opportunity for them as it was for him.

He wasn’t at all surprised by the faded closed sign on the door. He shifted his shoulder bag nervously, then gave it a pat, reassured by the shape of the containers inside. All three of his sisters had said he had picked the perfect things.

Hunk knocked firmly on the door.

He waited until he couldn’t hold back his fidgeting any longer and knocked again. He was sure he had the right time. He had written it down and doubled checked that he had it right before hanging up. He must have checked his planner a dozen times since yesterday. He was sure this was when the guy said he was supposed to be here.

He was about to knock a third time when he was interrupted by a loud meow. He turned to find a grey cat watching him from the gravel walkway that lead around the building.

“I don’t suppose you’re the welcoming committee,” Hunk ventured.

The cat eyed him curiously, then strolled over to him, wrapping around his legs.

“Well, you’re friendly, aren’t you,” Hunk reached down to scratch her ears.

The cat purred loudly and pushed up into his hand. She obviously belonged to someone. She was wearing a blue collar with sparkling rhinestone stars on it. Maybe she belonged to the owner. A cat would be a good café mascot. Even people who didn’t like cats thought they were cute.

There was banging from around the side of the building, and the cat’s tail twitched at the sound, but she didn’t seem particularly upset by it.

Maybe the owner was around the side and hadn’t heard him knock. Hunk ventured down the gravel path, cat on his heels. Someone had obviously been doing some work. The path had been weeded and raked even recently. It lead past the wide patio, and Hunk stopped to take a look at it.

It was a warm, inviting space, with the lattice siding casting patterned shadows across the wood, and a few tables scattered across it with mismatched chairs. Not the most efficient arrangement, but definitely one that would entice people to stay for a while.

The grey cat jumped up onto the patio, ducking her head low to rub against the head of a black cat who was lounging in a patch of sunlight. The black cat had a purple collar embroidered with silver galaxies. Someone liked space.

The grey cat flopped down beside the black one, stretching lazily, then grooming her paws. There were large glass sliding doors that lead to the inside from the patio. Maybe that was how Hunk was supposed to get in.

Just as he put his foot on the bottom step, he heard the banging again. It was coming from behind the building. Hunk squinted at the glass doors, trying to see if anyone was inside, but he couldn’t see much through the reflection.

He would just go have a quick look around the corner and see if there was anyone there, and if there wasn’t, he would go back and try the patio door.

He followed the gravel path behind the building and found something more exciting than a person, although there was a person there too.

“You guys are growing your own herbs?” Hunk exclaimed.

The man started and looked up at him, but he wasn’t nearly as startled as the calico cat who bolted from the patch of sun she had been laying in, disappearing into the tall grass.”

“Um…” the man looked in the direction the cat had gone, then up at Hunk, pushing a loose strand of dark hair out of his face with the back of his arm, “yes?”

“That’s awesome!” Hunk crouched down to get a better look at what was growing, “you can do some really amazing things with herbs in pastries.”

“I guess,” the man looked uncertain.

“And if you were going to branch into doing a lunch service, you could put arugula or basil in here. They’re great on paninis,” Hunk plucked a spring of rosemary, rolling it between his hands then smelling it.

“There’s basil,” the man motioned vaguely over his shoulder, “not a lot. I think rabbits or something were eating it. They stopped once Chai started hanging out here though. It seems to be filling back in.”

“Chai?” Hunk went to inspect the basil, “oh! Lemon basil!”

“The cat,” the man clarified, still watching Hunk a bit warily, “there’s thai basil too in the other bed.”

“How many cats are there here?” Hunk asked with his nose buried in the lemon basil.

“Just the three so far,” the man dropped his weeder in the bucket beside him, “you are really excited about the plants.”

“Well, yeah,” Hunk straightened, “having fresh ingredients to work with is always great. It makes the food way better, and using herbs in sweet dishes like pastries is just starting to get trendy. It could be a great draw if you do it right.”

The man stared at him for a moment longer, then his shoulders suddenly relaxed, as if he had finally placed him, “you’re here for the interview.”

“Oh yeah,” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m Hunk.”

He held his hand out, and the man stood, using his teeth to pull off a muddy garden glove so he could shake his hand. Hunk tried not to cringe, but really? With his teeth? That couldn’t taste good.

“I’m Keith,” he shook Hunk’s hand, “did Shiro not hear the door again?”

“I guess not,” Hunk wrinkled his nose, “I thought I knocked pretty hard.”

“He and Allura are probably upstairs,” Keith pulled his other glove off, again with his teeth, and tossed them both in his bucket, “come on, I’ll take you inside.”

“So are you guys planning on using the herbs on your menus?” Hunk asked as he followed Keith back to the patio.

“Maybe,” Keith shrugged, “I’m not sure Shiro’s figured that out yet. Right now I’m just trying to get this and the other garden cleaned up so they look nice.”

“You totally should,” Hunk grinned, “I’ve got a great recipe for rosemary walnut shortbread.”

“Rosemary in cookies?” Keith wrinkled his nose and paused to reach down to scratch the ears of the black cat, who was still sunning on the patio.

“Totally,” Hunk nodded enthusiastically, “it’s not just for chicken.”

“But it’s really good with chicken,” the grey cat pushed herself under Keith’s hand, demanding to be petted as well.

“You’re making me hungry,” Hunk sighed, “roasted with a lemon rosemary butter, some onions stuffed inside. I totally should have eaten before I came.”

“Well, it is lunch time,” Keith looked hungry at the thought of it, “cafés could serve roast chicken, couldn’t they?”

“Sure,” Hunk nodded, “if you’re going to do hot sandwiches with a lunch service, you could totally do fresh roast chicken for them. Actually, you could make a killer cold sandwich that way, too.”

Keith pushed open the patio door and poked his head in, but didn’t enter with his muddy boots.

“Shiro!” he yelled.

“What?” a man hurried through the door in the back of the open room looking worried.

He was a big guy, broad shouldered, taller than Hunk, with his dark hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Not what Hunk had expected from someone wanting to open a café. There was a white streak in his hair that made him think of oreos, or tuxedo chocolate bark, rosemary might be good in that too…

He really should have eaten before his interview, but he had been too nervous.

“You didn’t answer the door, again,” Keith informed Shiro.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro gave an apologetic smile, “we were upstairs.”

Hunk took a breath to tell him it was alright, but Keith interrupted.

“Can we roast a chicken?” he asked.

“Um…” Shiro gave him a puzzled look, “I guess we can try.”

“No, you can’t,” a tall women with long, white curls came out of the same door Shiro had, “you’re still banned from using the oven. Keith can try, though.”

“It was just that one time,” Shiro protested.

“No it wasn’t,” Keith and the woman said together.

“Why do you want to roast a chicken all of the sudden anyway?” Shiro managed to only sound a little sullen.

“He made it sound really good,” Keith jerked a thumb in Hunk’s direction.

“You must be Hunk,” Shiro stretched out his hand, “I’m Shiro, and this is Allura.”

Hunk took his hand without hesitation, but he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask so bad. Hunk had been in the robotics club in high school and started off his college career in engineering, and Shiro’s robotic arm was hands down the coolest thing Hunk had ever seen. Gawking wasn’t really the first impression Hunk wanted to make though.

“It’s great to meet you,” Hunk smiled, “I really like the grounds, and it’s super exciting you guys are growing some of your own produce.”

“It’s a possibility,” Shiro nodded, “we’re not sure what to do with it, but we’d like to use it. There’s actually a small orchard on the grounds, too. We’re not sure yet what kind of trees, but probably something we can eat.”

“Really?” Hunk practically bounced on his toes at the thought of fresh fruit, “could I see it?”

Shiro opened his mouth, clearly about to agree, but Allura stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Maybe we should sit and talk for a bit first,” she gestured towards one of the tables on the patio, “Shiro, weren’t you about to brew a fresh pot of coffee?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Shiro grinned sheepishly, “be back in a few minutes.”

“I’m going back to work,” Keith announced, jumping down the steps.

“Come back if you want coffee,” Allura called after him.

Keith waved his hand dismissively, and Hunk spotted the calico cat creeping out of the grass along the path. She fell in step at Keith’s heels and followed him around the corner of the building.

“Sorry about that,” Hunk joined Allura at the table, “it’s just really exciting that you have the potential to grow some of your own produce on site.”

“That’s alright,” Allura smiled at him warmly, “generating enthusiasm seems to be one of the strengths of this property.”

Hunk could see that, could see all the potential under the dust and overgrowth. There was something special here just waiting to be uncovered. It just needed some shining up.

“We just have to put the right resources in place to take advantage or that enthusiasm,” Allura sighed.

“Right,” Hunk suddenly remembered that he was there for an interview and pulled his resume out of his bag, “this is an amazing opportunity you have here.  People are really starting to seek out small, privately owned cafes instead of the larger chains for the quality and atmosphere.”

He slid the resume to Allura, although if she was helping Shiro, she had probably already seen it. He knew it wasn’t a very impressive resume, but he knew he could do a good job if someone would just give him a chance.

“This is such a great space for it too,” Hunk continued “you can create a place where people will want to bring their friends and stay. Plus, you have plenty of room to eventually expand into hosting parties and events.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Allura reached down to pick up the grey cat when she pawed at her leg, settling her in her lap, “we’ve tossed around some long term ideas, but we’ve mostly been focused on what we need to get the café open.”

“You probably could manage small parties right away,” Hunk mused.

“Who’s having a party?” Shiro asked, coming back with a french press and mugs on a tray.

“Hunk was suggesting we host small parties and events as an additional revenue source,” Allura summarized, batting the grey cat’s paws off the table when she tried to snatch one of the paper napkins off the tray.

“That’s a great idea,” Shiro took a seat and the black cat immediately trotted over to rub against his legs.

“Thanks,” Hunk’s cheeks heated up, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but the timer on his watch went off, and he grinned instead.

“Coffee’s ready,” Shiro pushed down the plunger on the French press, then started pouring cups for everyone, “do you like cream or sugar?”

“Depends on the coffee,” Hunk accepted the cup and brought it to his nose to sniff, then took a sip, “this is really great. It doesn’t need anything.”

Shiro beamed at him, looking immensely pleased with himself, even as he added cream to his own cup.

Hunk took another sip, letting it sit in his mouth a moment before swallowing, “African?”

“Kenyan,” Shiro nodded, looking ridiculously pleased that Hunk had recognized it, “from this amazing co-op in the north.”

“Do you know how they’re processing it?” Hunk leaned forward eagerly.

“They’re wet processing right now, double soak, which is how everyone in the region does it, but they’ve been experimenting with this thing called honey processing, and it’s fantastic,” Shiro scooped the black cat into his lap, “I don’t have any of the sample left, but I told them if they decided to start doing batches that way, I would buy them.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about that,” Hunk took another sip of his coffee, “it’s supposed to have a great sweetness and balanced acidity.”

“It was pretty impressive,” Shiro scratched the cat’s cheeks, “Keith drank most of it, and only put about half the sugar he usually does in it. He…”

“Maybe we should continue with the interview,” Allura prompted gently, clearly amused by both of them.

“Oh, right,” Hunk felt another twinge of nervousness, “actually, your ad said you wanted someone who can bake, so I brought some samples.”

“What a lovely treat,” Allura gave him an encouraging smile.

Hunk smiled back tentatively as he pulled out the containers. The grey cat reached out to paw curiously at them, and Allura cuddled her against her chest with an eye roll.

“I think…” Hunk took another sip of his coffee, then opened up one of the containers, “this one will be good with the Kenyan. I tried to bring a variety so we could pair them with different coffees. This is a raspberry mascarpone puff pastry.”

“That looks amazing,” Shiro handed out napkins to use as plates, “thank you for bringing it.”

 Hunk watched their reaction carefully as they took their first bite. Allura closed her eyes in obvious bliss, and Shiro chewed the first bite slowly, then hurriedly took a second.

“Hunk, this is amazing,” Allura sighed contently before taking another bite.

“Try it with the coffee,” Hunk urged.

They both took an obedient sip from their cups. Allura’s face melted back into a blissful expression and Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“Wow,” he breathed, then pushed back from the table, setting the black cat on the floor, “Keith has to try this.”

Shiro practically jumped the patio steps in his excitement, yelling Keith’s name. The black cat sauntered to a patch of sunlight and flopped down, then began grooming her paws.

“You said you brought some other things,” Allura eyed the other containers on the table.

“Yeah,” Hunk opened the lids, “they won’t pair quite as well as the raspberry puff pastry, but they’ll still be good.”

“I’m sure they will be,” Allura leaned towards the containers, then sat back, wrapping her arms around the grey cat with the same focus a young child used when sitting on their hands to stop themselves from touching, “I supposed we should wait for Shiro and Keith to get back first.”

“Oh yeah, the chicken recipe for Keith,” Hunk pulled his resume back to his side of the table and flipped it over, fishing a pen out of his pocket and starting to write.

“I saw on your resume that you have some restaurant experience in addition to your degree,” Allura went back to nibbling on her puff pastry, obviously trying to make it last.

“I’ve worked as a line chef at two really great restaurants,” Hunk paused in trying to decide if Keith was the sort of person who could manage a compound butter, “I’ve also had training through my school in how to manage a kitchen.”

“That puts you well ahead of us,” Allura smiled, “we’re learning as we go really.”

“Shiro really just… bought a restaurant?” Hunk decided Keith probably wasn’t a compound butter kind of guy and kept writing.

“It’s strange for him to be so impulsive,” Allura set the grey cat down when she tried again to paw at her pastries, “but he’s been so happy since he bought it.”

Hunk watched the grey cat saunter over to the black one, flopping down beside her in the sunlight and submitting contently to having her ears groomed. Out in the yard the overgrown grass rustled pleasantly in the afternoon breeze and everything smelt warm and hazy.

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded, “I could see that.”

“…kind of in the middle of something,” Keith complained as he rounded the corner with Shiro, “plus, I’m filthy.”

“Just wash your hands off at the facet,” Shiro waved away his objections, “it’s totally worth it, and it’s about time you took a break anyway.”

Chai raced up the steps ahead of them, jumping up to sit on the railing and primly licking her paws. Shiro paused to scratch her ears while Keith used a facet attached to the building to rinse his hands clean.

“Hunk brought two more kinds of pastries,” Allura told them eagerly.

“You came prepared,” Shiro grinned as he took his seat.

“Yeah,” Keith took the seat next to Shiro, “no one else they’ve interviewed has fed us.”

“I just wanted to make sure I’d have something that would pair well with whatever type of coffee you were serving,” Hunk felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn’t help but be pleased with himself, “is anyone allergic to anything?”

They gave him a negative response, Keith’s somewhat more muffled by the puff pastry he was already devouring eagerly.

“So these are vanilla cardamom scones,” Hunk pulled the lids off, “and this is dark chocolate hazelnut biscotti.”

As they ate the pastries and poured more coffee and chatted about coffee pairing and menus and plants to fill the garden with, the afternoon began to feel less and less like an interview and more like a coffee date with friends. After they finished the coffee and pastries, Shiro pulled him inside to show him the restaurant and kitchen, and they scribbled ideas for layouts and color schemes on scraps of paper. They talked about kitchen equipment, and what they needed to start out, and how to make sure there would be room for growth.

Hunk didn’t think he had ever wanted anything as badly as he wanted to work there.

Keith had kicked off his muddy boots and followed them inside in his stocking feet. While they had been talking about potential designs for the café, he had been happy to chime in with different color combinations and materials, but as soon as they started talking about brands of walk-in fridge and the merits of convection ovens over standard ovens, he got bored.

“Shiro,” he finally interrupted an in depth conversation about whether it made sense to install a professional griddle right away or wait to see how the menu developed, “we were going to show Hunk the orchard, right?”

Allura gave a soft huff of laughter at the interruption. She hadn’t seemed very interested in the kitchen ware either, but she had been willing to let it go on as long as Shiro was interested.

“Right,” Shiro pushed back from the counter he and Hunk had been leaning over as they jotted down notes, “do you want to see it?”

“I’d love to,” Hunk grinned widely, excited about the prospect of fresh fruit, or maybe even nuts, to work with.

Keith lead them outside, pausing to shove his feet back in his boots. Hunk was surprised by how late it had gotten. The sun had turned golden and late afternoon shadows were stretching across the yard. His parents were probably wondering where he was and why he hadn’t called them yet to tell them how the interview had gone.

The path to the orchard was overgrown, although it was obvious someone had pushed their way through it more than once recently. There was blackberry bramble growing along the edges, and while they all managed to get snagged on it at least once, all Hunk could think of was cobblers, ice creams, and tarts made with fresh berries.

The path ended at a stand of trees, all in neat rows. Between them, the grass had grown tall, and there were saplings starting to sprout, but there were about a dozen fully grown trees, just starting to show the first sign of fruiting.

“I haven’t done much work here yet,” Keith admitted, walking up to one of the trees and squinting up at them, “the front yard is more important right now, but I really should figure out what kind of trees they are.”

Chai darted out of the grass, pursued by the grey cat. They raced up the tree Keith was standing under, leaping from limb to limb. Chai managed to get the high ground, and the grey cat sat herself primly on a branch and began grooming her paws, as if that was what she had intended all along. Keith rolled his eyes at them.

“Do they just follow you everywhere?” Hunk laughed.

“Pretty much,” Shiro reached down to pick up the black cat, who was winding between his legs, “I think this is really their place, and they’re just letting us stay.”

“You sound like my aunt,” Hunk teased, as he stepped up next to Keith, “she has four cats of her own, and she’s always fostering new ones. She says the house it the cats, and she just live there.”

Allura laughed, “Shiro certainly seems to be working towards that at this point.”

“I think,” Hunk squinted up at the tiny green fruits, “those might be apricots. My uncle has a tree in his backyard, and they look like it.”

“I love apricots,” Allura smiled wistfully, “even if you can’t use them in the café, it will be nice to have them to snack on.”

“You should definitely use them,” Hunk turned back towards her, “just imagine homemade apricot jam on scones, almond apricot bars, apricot basil glazes for chicken or turkey. You could do so much with them. The blackberries, too. I know they’re a pain, but…”

Something hit his leg, and Hunk yelped and jumped away. Shiro dropped the black cat, taking a quick step towards him, and Keith leaned to the side to see around him, trying to see what had scared him.

There was a huge orange tabby sitting in the tall grass at Hunk’s feet. The cat stared up at him with gold green eyes, completely unbothered by his yell, then got up and rubbed against his leg.

“Is this one yours, too?” Hunk put a hand to his chest, trying to get his heart to stop pounding.

“No,” Shiro crouched down to get a better look at the cat.

“Well, not yet,” Keith said dryly.

Allura snickered.

“He seems really friendly,” Shiro pointedly ignored them.

The tabby continued to weave between Hunk’s legs, and when he made no move to reach down and pet him, he stretched up on his hind legs, patting at Hunk’s leg with soft paws. He was so big he could almost reach Hunk’s waist.

“He’s a bit scruffy looking to have an owner,” Allura eyed the grey cat warily as she jumped down from the tree.

“He’s a handsome boy, though,” Shiro cooed happily at the tabby.

Hunk reached down a bit tentatively to scratch the cat’s ears, and he pushed up into his hand with a purr. His long fur was matted in a few places and a bit muddy, but Shiro was right; he was a handsome looking cat. He also looked like he could take down a small bear if he really wanted to, but Hunk didn’t want to think about that while the tabby was contently rubbing against his hand.

The grey cat sauntered up to the tabby, and Hunk tensed, expecting them to hiss at each other, but instead, the tabby dropped down and the two greeted each other with a tail sniff, then rubbed their heads against each other.

“I suppose we’ll have to go shopping for another collar, now,” Allura teased.

“And make another trip to the vets,” Keith grinned at Shiro, “although, he might not fit in the carrier we used for the other cats.”

“At this rate, you’re going to have a cat sanctuary to go with your café,” Hunk went back to scratching the tabby’s ears when he came back to him.

“It can be both,” Shiro stood up, looking quite pleased despite the teasing, “we have room for that.”

The tabby followed them back to the porch, and lounged happily in the last of the sunlight with the grey and black cats, although Chai continued to insist on perching on the railing instead of coming down to join them.

It was all Hunk could do not to ask if he had the job as he got ready to leave. He almost asked if he could come back tomorrow even if he didn’t, because he wanted to keep working on the kitchen design with Shiro, and talk more about herbs and fruit with Keith, and bring more pastries for all of them to share.

He managed to leave them with a professional handshake and a roast chicken recipe scribbled on the back of his resume.

Hunk really hoped he got the job, but even if he didn’t, this was the best interview he had ever had.

* * *

Keith waited until Hunk was through the gate before turning to Shiro, “so, you’re going to hire him, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Shiro said without hesitation.

“You’re not even going to check his references?” Allura gave him an amused look.

“We ate his references,” Shiro waved a hand dismissively.

“That is true,” Allura agreed, “I’ll call anyway, just to do due diligence.”

“Thank you,” Shiro smiled contently, reaching down to give the tabby a scratch when he rubbed against his legs.

* * *

Hunk knew he should be reading up on the restaurant his next interview was at. It seemed like a pretty good place, but he really just wanted Shiro to call him. He knew that was unrealistic. It had barely been a day, and Shiro probably had other interviews lined up, plus they would need to check all his references and possibly do a background check.

He understood that a lot went into hiring a head chef, even for a little start up café, so he knew he wasn’t going to get a call back today.

That didn’t stop him from being hopeful when his cell phone rang with a number he didn’t recognize.

“This is Hunk,” he answered.

Hunk spotted his father leaning out of the kitchen, watching him curiously. Hunk had gushed about the place all through dinner the night before, and even though he had told his parents Shiro probably wouldn’t call him for a couple days, they both thought that the interview had gone well enough that he might get called back sooner.

“Hi Shiro,” Hunk’s voice rose in excitement.

His father gave him two thumbs up, grinning widely, and his mother’s head popped through the living room door.

“Yeah,” Hunk tapped his foot, “yeah, I know, but…”

His mother slipped into the chair across from him on the kitchen table, leaning forward eagerly.

“Of course,” Hunk grinned widely, “I can come by tomorrow. That’s no problem.”

His father took the seat next to him, waiting patiently for him to finish talking to Shiro. As soon as he hung up, both his parents leaned towards him.

“Well?” his mother asked.

“I got the job!” Hunk cheered.

“I told you they liked you,” his father practically pulled him out of his chair with his hug.

“He says I can come by tomorrow to sign the paperwork,” Hunk beamed.

“Don’t be afraid to ask to bring your contract home before you sign it,” his mother said practically, “I’ll help you look over it if you want.”

“Yes, mama,” Hunk nodded.

“And call your granny,” she said with a smile, “she’ll be so excited.”

“I will,” Hunk said, “and I have to call Lance!”

His father went back to cooking dinner, and his mother went to call his sisters and tell them the good news.

For a few minutes, Hunk just stared at his phone, letting the idea that he was head chef sink in. He got to go back to the café tomorrow, and start laying out his kitchen, and work on a menu, and talk with Keith and Shiro about what to plant in the garden. He got to go back.

Hunk picked up his phone and hit the speed dial.

“Lance! I got the job!”  


End file.
